Akatsuki
by Nara Merald
Summary: Hogwarts has a new transfer student and she's meeting all our fave characters. She's no Mary Sue… and she's hardly impressed either... OC, AU


**Akatsuki **

**Summary: **Hogwarts has a new transfer student and meeting all of our fave characters! She's no Mary Sue… and she's hardly impressed either. AU.  
**Disclaimer:**I was thinking through how revolting Ron Weasley is in general when Byakuya Kuchiki popped into my head. Soon I was thinking of the abysmal cultural sensitivity at Hogwarts and the character Yuri Watanabe was born. All of the sayings are made up nonsense (yes, they're a bit cheesy, be warned). I would hardly say this is my best work but it just popped into my head so I wrote it. Oh and really, as if Lavender wouldn't say something as stupid as this!

**Akatsuki**  
Yuri Watanabe was having an _unpleasant day_. She'd understood that by transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was entering a completely different culture from her native homeland. She understood she would be interacting with teenagers of all types, not just her family and their polite social circle. But she hadn't understood exactly how trying it would be.

While not having the same prejudice as British society, Yuri was a pureblood and certain expectations came with that. Being a Ravenclaw mollified her pride somewhat, but even the Ravenclaws were a source of frustration. It was bad enough that the Muggleborn and Pureblood alike seemed to have no understanding of her culture, but their manners were, frankly, repulsive. There were none of the strictly instilled rules on communication, behaviour and _eating_and she'd never felt more isolated in her life, even during the time she'd had no friends her own age. Frankly, compared to her current experience, she would prefer returning to her elder, poised companions.

Her fine robes and impeccable hygiene left her open to whispered comments of arrogance and vanity that she always overheard, her quiet nature and dedication to study had the students in her year muttering she was boring and aloof, and her practiced movement and polite communication left her a stranger among her housemates and yearmates at every level. "_The turtle struggles on, against the sand, against the surf…"_Her brother's words rang in her memory, and she thought perhaps he'd had an inkling of what she might face as a transfer student. Even so, he'd judged that her abilities were honed enough that she could skip ahead a year of Japanese schooling and form 'relationships' in British society. Her first attempts had left her horrified, and reluctant to try again.

Yuri's day began with poor grace; Padma Patil's foolish giggling woke her up half an hour early, which she quietly resented. As a member of polite society, she made the most of it without complaint, simply rising and bathing. Forcefully turning her situation from a negative to a positive, she resolved to spend extra time brushing her long black hair until it shined, before pulling it into a complex knot. It seemed that today would require a little something more to bear.

"_One must look one's best, without overshadowing others crassly, nor being overshadowed. Simple elegance is best…"_ Yuri repeated her older brother's lessons, eyeing herself in the mirror and missing the simple sensation of seeing other people like her. Despite the fact that there were students of other cultures, the majority of Hogwarts' population was caucasian. Shaking these negative thoughts, she gave a final look in the mirror, murmuring "_Akatsuki…"_ and then for good measure, repeating it in English, "_A new dawn…"._It was a new dawn, a new day, a new chance for learning spells, charms and potions not found in Japan. Each day was filled with new opportunities for learning, or at least, that was what she told herself. In reality, she'd been disappointed at how easy the course work was for her, even unfamiliar spells.

Ignoring Luna Lovegood, who was muttering about 'Blibering Humdingers', and moving down the staircase, she narrowly missed having a water balloon dropped on her head by the school ghost Peeves. Biting back harsh words, for the 100th time Yuri imagined what her brother and family would say if they saw these 'hallowed halls of learning'. To be sure, Peeves would not have survived polite Japanese society.

It was when she was walking to her table for breakfast that the first incident happened. After 4 months of almost unearthly patience, Yuri Watanabe lost her temper. She'd been walking at a sedate pace, neither quickly or slowly, but with a graceful practicality when something landed in her hair. Freezing, she combed her fingers carefully through the intricate knot ("_Our house is built on a foundation of serenity and respect to our ancestors. The Watanabe style reveals our refined nature…"_) only to find a mixture of half-chewed marmalade and sausage. Her expression glacial, she rotated to face the direction it had flown from, finding Ronald Weasley's mouth open in an unflattering mixture of breakfast, horror and apology.

Finally managing to swallow his food, he choked out an "err, sorry…" to her, seeming surprised when her eyes only narrowed further in what was undeniably revulsion. Regaining control over her features ("_The crane soars above the sparrows…"_), she turned away when she heard his boarish words.  
"Merlin, what crawled up her butt?" Ron muttered to Harry, and at this slight, Yuri did what any human would do. She sidestepped the polite mask of the House of Watanabe, and finally told her fellow students exactly what was on her mind.  
"You are an absolute disgrace to the term Pureblood," Yuri hissed coldly, and Ron turned bright red with anger and embarrassment. Hermione and Harry moved as if to defend him but Yuri was far from finished.  
"Your manners are poorer than your intelligence or lack thereof, your carriage and clothing are diminished and you shame your nation by your behaviour," Yuri declared imperiously. The great hall whispered, each table awed or delighted at the drama unfolding.  
"Being a Pureblood does not make a good person!" Hermione defended both Ron and herself, though against what, no one was quite sure.  
"And apparently with the Weasleys, it does not teach them how to behave in polite society either. Being a Pureblood should require individuals with some semblance of manners…" Yuri looked at them disdainfully as Ron and Ginny flushed.

"Hear hear," Draco Malfoy stood up from the Slytherin table and gave slow, mocking applause. His mouth twisted into a smirk, and he looked at her like they shared a special kind of superiority. Blood boiling, Yuri held her tongue to see what he would say.  
"It's about time someone put the blood traitors and mudbloods in their place," he sneered, further incensing her.  
"Unfortunately it seems polite manners have eluded the Malfoys also. We do not measure our worth in mocking others but in personal skills and pride, Draco Malfoy," Yuri declared coldly, watching Malfoy's face turn purple. Blaise Zabini smiled mockingly as Ron's eyes bulged.

"Surely you're aware of who my father is?" Draco drawled, but his eyes were cold chips of granite and Yuri had truly made an enemy.  
"It's not wise to insult a Malfoy," Draco continued, biting the words out. Harry opened his mouth but again Yuri didn't let anyone else get a word in.  
"Perhaps it wouldn't be wise to insult other Malfoys but a boy who has no achievements of his own to brag of and relies on threats of money and his father is hardly the same," Yuri turned up her nose. Draco's fists clenched as she continued.  
"What have you done of worth, Draco? What great deeds, polite manners and highly refined skills?" Yuri raised her eyebrow haughtily.  
"It is hardly good manners to sully yourself with calling others names, being boastful and arrogant and not even managing to top your classes. And I believe, simplistic game though it is, your team is not even winning Quidditch…" Yuri's voice drifted over a silent and gaping great hall.

Strangely enough, it was Lavender Brown who broke the silence.  
"I don't know what it's like where you come from, but you're in England now!" Lavender spoke defiantly, and for a moment, she had the crowd's support. Then she made a mistake.  
"Even Cho Chang understands this is how we are! You have to fit in with us!" Lavender looked over to Cho, who looked absolutely mortified by this announcement. Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth in horror, and some of the Ravenclaws winced. In Slytherin, Blaise Zabini snickered.  
Blinking, Yuri was glad that her jaw was not dropped as unattractively as many of the students.  
"Perhaps your intellect does not allow you to realize that Cho is Chinese and I am Japanese," Yuri's disdained eyebrow arched ever higher.  
"What's the difference?" Lavender challenged, and now Cho and her friends glared at her too.  
"Actually there's a lot of difference-" Neville began but was rudely shushed by Parvati.  
"I hope your foolishness is not contagious. And perhaps you should apologise to Neville Longbottom who is not only more polite but also more knoeweldgable than you," Yuri acknowledged the attempted aid as she should. Then, before she really did "catch" something, she spun on her heel, turning to leave.

"Not so fast Watanabe-" Malfoy had his wand aimed at her but Yuri was not a Watanabe for nothing. Before he'd managed to utter a sound, a white whisp raced from Yuri's wand to circle his body gracefully. The non-verbal spell enveloped him, giving the great hall a chance to see his frightened face before his body shrunk and warped, turning white and somehow, making even the poised crane look ungraceful.  
"Miss Watanabe!" Professor McGonagall's voice reached her, the old witch just having entered in time to witness Malfoy's transformation. The great hall gaped at the speed and sophistication of the spell, the white bird weaving drunkenly over the Slytherin table as Millicent Bulstrode poked it rudely in its side.  
"Yes Professor?" Yuri replied politely, ignoring Blaise's very pointedly inviting staring.  
"You attacked another student! You will be receiving three detentions!" The professor declared shrilly, preparing to reverse the spell.  
"With apologies, I decline," Yuri bowed to her elder respectfully.  
"Excuse me, Ms Watanabe?" McGonagall asked warningly.  
"With respect, I will be departing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today," Yuri offered politely.  
"You what?" the Professor gaped.  
"This experience was a reward for the student who excelled the most at their studies. I was sent here to learn new English ways and spells and all I have learnt is that the English way of living is not compatible with the Japanese way. Rather than waste my time, I will return," Yuri said simply, leaving the great hall bristling.  
"_Do not insult your hosts. To do so is the height of impolite behaviour. Make a disagreement known, but without bringing shame in your own house."_  
"Very well, if that is your decision," Professor McGonagall replied, tight lipped, creating a buzz as she reversed the spell on Malfoy and escorted the soon to be ex-student from the hall.

It was only social restrictions that kept her from unleashing a tirade on Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein and Zacharias Smith. ("_It is crass and unrefined to attack an opponent without cause or opening. However when attacked, one must show poise, ruthlessness and above all, wisdom.")_. She almost wished they had spoken out of turn to her, but reluctantly, appropriately, held her tongue. Narrowing her eyes when she saw Cormac McLaggen on the ground through her window, she remembered him grasping her behind and winking at her lecherously, shrugging off her outraged exclamations. She almost ground her teeth, years of practise stopping this uncouth habit before it manifested.  
"It is crass and unrefined…" she repeated softly, seeing McGonagall was looking away at that moment. With a restrained smile, Yuri Watanabe packed her bags and left Hogwarts, a single Slytherin's gaze following her disappointedly as she walked through the large doors to Hogwarts, laughing quietly at the white crane trying to fly haphazardly into the hall. She was sure Professor McGonagall would find Cormac eventually… and her brother would understand this once.

The End


End file.
